clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Boiler Room
The Boiler Room is the basement of the Dance Club. It is a room in which the last six editions of The Penguin Times can be accessed from a file cabinet, called the Old News. The Boiler Room can either be accessed from a stereo in the Dance Club, green door in the Cave or Spy Phone. Tour Guide Description "This is the Boiler Room. It gives electricity and heat to Club Penguin. Here you can read old editions of the newspaper." History According to the Book Room's Library book "Truth or Dare", the Boiler Room once had no electricity, and was dark. The "Keeper of the Boiler Room," or just the "Keeper", is a green puffle found on the bottom-right speaker of the Dance Club. This room can be accessed by the top-right speaker in the Night Club or the green door of the pool. The boiler was once broken by Herbert. P. Bear in the Mission #8. It also has the last six Club Penguin Times issues. It appeared in Penguin Chat 3, though it was secret then. Trivia *Unlike the other two parts of the Underground, this room was not flooded during the 2007 Waddle On Water Party, even though water was spilling underneath the entrance to the Cave. *The Boiler Room had lots of bugs and glitches so it closed during January 2006 - March 2006. *Herbert P. Bear destroyed a pipe in the Mission 8 in the Boiler Room, and you had to fix it by putting the pieces together. *The special 150th issue Penguin Times pin (the Gold Newspaper Pin) was hidden here. *It is often used as a shelter during storms. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force the boiler gets stolen by robots, but it's eventually returned later. *Before the Ninja Hideout came out, there were some rumors about the Boiler Room being the Ninja Hideout. *In Penguin Chat 3, the Boiler Room was often used as a "hideout" for ninjas, since it was secret back then. Parties *During the 2008 and 2009 April Fool's Parties, the heater turned into a pot full of boiling water with a triangular sign that said "! CAUTION: HOT". Also, on top of the Old News cabinet there was a timer, that after 30 seconds a box next to the pot would bust open and a Jack-In-The-Box would come out. *During the 2008 Summer Water Party there was a big tank which was marked H20, it holds water because H20 stands for 2 hydrogen atoms and 1 oxygen atom, in other words, water. *During the 2008 Medieval Party, the Boiler Room had an Anvil Maker 3000 which gave you the anvil pin. *During the 2009 Medieval Party, the Boiler room had a Pin Maker 3000 which gave you the crown pin. Gallery of Boiler Room Pictures Image:Old_Newspapers.PNG|The file cabinet with older editions of The Penguin Times. Image:Penguin_3_boiler_room.PNG|The Boiler Room in Penguin Chat 3. Image:Vintage Boiler Room.png|The Boiler Room without electricity. Image:100 Issue Boiler Room.jpg|The Boiler Room celebrating the 100th Issue of The Penguin Times. Image:Water_Party@Mine_pic.jpg|The Boiler Room during the 2007 Water Party. Image:Cpboilerrmaprilfools1.png|The Boiler Room 15 seconds after enter on April Fool's Day 2008 and 2009 parties. Image:Medieval_Boiler_Room.PNG|The Boiler Room during the Medieval Party in May 2008. Also known as "The Smithy" during that party. Image:Boilerroomnews.PNG|The Old News icon accessible in the bottom right corner of the screen. SWF Objects *Medieval Party 2009 Boiler Room See Also * Old News Category:Places Category:Town